


L'avenir [podfic]

by takethewatch (fraternite)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, but with fantasy elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/pseuds/takethewatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Prouvaire and Bahorel, in parallel, encounter revolution and death. A story about leaving in the middle of stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'avenir [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'avenir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787536) by [fraternite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/pseuds/fraternite). 



Listen/download mp3 [here](https://soundcloud.com/takethewatch/lavenir).

 


End file.
